deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BMHKain/Takao Kinomiya GOES SHOOT for a DEATH BATTLE!
Wiz: According to fellow Bladebreaker/BBA Revolutionist: Rei Kon, the concept of a Bey originated as a weapon devised by Chinese Assassins as a result of some kind of Rebellion. Boomstick: But for ol Rei, and his MASSIVE fanbase, he ain't fightin today! That title goes to World Champion Takao Kinomiya, or as us westerners call him: Tyson Granger. Wiz: Takao started his quest for glory from the very bottom. A lowly Kendo student who, wasn't interested in Ryu Kinomiya, his grandfather's crazed antics. BUT, as he defeated a high ranking member of the Blade Sharks, the former leader, Kai Hiwatari took notice, and held the kid scientist Kenny hostage. Boomstick: That was when the family sword of the Kinomiyas released its spirit: Dragoon, and embedded itself in Takao's bey! When Takao learned of the location, Kai wanted to battle the lowly Beginner. Strangely enough, Takao wasn't prepared for a supernatural power like a dragon coming out of a mere toy! Wiz: Kai simply stated Takao had what used to be called a Bit Beast in his bey. As Kenny finally got released, the qualifiers began. This was Takao's chance of redemption against Kai. After making a friend from America, Max Tate, the two competed to see how far they can go. Boomstick: But, it wasn't longbefore Max lost to Dranzer, Kai's bey. Takao, though, not only defeated former White Tiger member Rei, he GOT his revenge from Kai after the fight ended! Wiz: Honouring his defeat, Kai was willing to lead the Bladebreakers to international glory. Boomstick: They defeated the White Tigers! The data induced All-Stars! Fought off monsters, even as they and I quote "holding Kenny hostage!", and won it all after discovering a dark secret about the Demolition Boys! Wiz: But it didn't end there, newcomer Hiromi, or, rather Hillary, was a monster to Takao at school simply for being late. Boomstick: A bitch like HER definitely needs to learn to forgive a LEGEND like Takao! Wiz: But another Antagonist group by the name of Team:Psykick was already causing hell on Kenny and Hiromi, since Takao was seriously on the run to same the Scientist Kid Nerd, and a girl that hates Takao. Boomstick: After ALL THAT, Dragoon is back after an emergency that could've squished the two victims! Wiz: Thankfully, the two were saved, to the DISMAY of Takao. Boomstick: But it got worse! As the Bladebreakers rejoined, they were targeted by Psykick AGAIN! Wiz: They even stooped so low as to creating the Cyber Bit Beasts, artificial, cybernetic atrocities that eventually were stopped by the Blade Breakers. Boomstick: But that wasn't the end of Takao's story after the Team:psykick stronghold was destroyed forever! Wiz: Tune in Next time as we talk about the No. 1 blader of his dimension, Ginga Hagane whom his bey, Big Bang Pegasis F:D will also be talked about in the full episode, as we review Ginga's temporary portion of his coming of age story! Boomstick: BUT if you want some fisticuffs action RIGHT NOW: Click the link to see Neptunia's Tekken press her luck on Kasumi of DOA! Oh, How I LOVE to see two attractive gals beat the living shit out of each other! Wiz: Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts